The present invention is related to a topical composition which may be applied to skin for the purpose of killing fungus and/or bacteria or for the purpose of promoting hair growth.
Many fungicidal compositions are known in the art. But commonly their effectiveness in addressing fungal and/or bacterial infections in humans is quite limited. It appears in most instances that the human body's own immune system actually defends the infected area of the body, thereby reducing the amount of the antibacterial and/or fungicidal substances which pass through the barrier of the immune system and reach the infection. By reducing the free transfer of the disease from the affected area to the healthy areas, the body prevents or reduces the spread of the disease. But this function has the drawback of impeding the transfer of antibiotics and fungicides to affected areas where they may perform their function of killing the infection.
The present inventor has found that by suppressing the immune system, a freer transfer of antibiotics and/or fungicides can be achieved; the more the immune system is suppressed, the more effective the antibiotics and/or fungicides become.
Also, a number of compositions are known which are asserted to promote hair growth in humans. However, such hair growth compositions seem to work by stimulating blood flow and require constant application, suggesting that whatever hair growth results is forced. In other words, these compositions increase blood flow providing more nourishment for hair growth than occurred before the application of the compositions. Further, such compositions offer only limited success and only with a limited class of users.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a composition which may be applied to human skin where it will successfully kill bacterial and/or fungal infections, without causing adverse side effects.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition which may be applied to human skin, particularly the head, where it will promote the growth of hair.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention.